Cooker is a commonly used kitchenware. A Japanese patent with publication number JP3141911A discloses a rice cooker. The patent specifically discloses that a power failure detection means outputs a signal during AC power supply to a cooker and stops the signal output when the power supply is stopped. A control means receives inputs from a menu selection switch and a start switch to control a cooking means and starts cooking according to the menu. When a timer limit is input, the cooking means finishes cooking in the limit time. A power failure compensation means continues to memorize the cooking menu, the cooking process, and the timer limit stored in the control means only for a specified power failure compensation period in case of a power failure. A power restoration means resumes cooking after power restoration and performs the water absorption process including the power failure period. In the case of a power failure during other processes for the polished rice or other menus, cooking is resumed after the power restoration from the specified cooking process.